Xander's Own Revelation
by P.T. Piranha
Summary: In which Xander doesn't know his stars. Corrin abandons his families to fight in a tournament, and only Xander doesn't seem to understand what's going on.
**Xander's Own Revelation**

 **By P.T. Piranha**

" _This way!_ "

The Hoshidan Sword Master, Ryoma, held out his hand. He would not lose his little brother to Nohr twice in one lifetime. Said little brother gazed at the man, nervously. He apprehensively eyed the man before turning his gaze to their other siblings, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura. They were every bit as anxious.

"Big brother?" asked the smallest.

"He's _my_ brother!" a voice familiar to the boy was heard. He looked over and saw the family who had raised him. For once, the company of Elise, Leo and Camilla did not comfort the boy, instead it merely fed the flames. The last sibling, elder stepbrother Xander, sat proudly on his steed, offering his own hand.

" _We_ are your family."

It was time for Corrin to make a decision, and he knew that there would be no correct answer. "I'm… so sorry, everyone. I feel like I have no choice but to…"

At that moment, three new people made their way to the battle field. None other than Super Mario emerged from a green pipe in the ground, while a barrel crashed from the sky and unleashed Donkey Kong. Then finally, the hero Link emerged from a whirlwind. The three newcomers all looked at Corrin, and Corrin nodded back, smiling.

"I choose to join the battle in Smash!" Corrin declared. He immediately drew Yato and ran off to engage the newcomers, whom heartily received him.

 _ **CORRIN chooses to smash!**_

Paying absolutely no heed to the warring factions surrounding them, the four fighters began fighting in earnest. All of Corrin's siblings, adoptive and by blood, were stunned. Takumi and Sakura exchanged wide stares, while Hinoka pinched her inner shoulder to make sure this was reality. Ryoma was the first to speak.

"What are you doing? Corrin!"

Corrin looked over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Big Brother. I've made my decision." With that, he went right back to fighting. The Nohrian royal family were also having a hard time digesting this. Leo pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, while Xander was completely indignant.

"How could you! Giving up on us, _and_ battling completely unknown opponents!" Xander summarized, as Corrin launched Mario into Donkey Kong's backside.

"Wait, what?" Leo asked. He turned to Xander. "What did you just say?"

"Look for yourself, Leo! Corrin has abandoned us to fight with these… strangers!"

Camilla finally spoke up. "Strangers? Do you… Xander, do you not know who those people are?" she said, eyeing her brother with curiosity. "That one right there," she said, pointing to the plumber, "he's Mario. You know, the man who always saves princesses."

"You know him?" Xander's eyes widened.

Over from the Hoshidan side, the tactician Yukimura spoke up. "Mario made his first appearance in 1981. And since then, he's become a worldwide phenomenon." Yukimura adjusted his glasses. "There's probably not a single person who doesn't know Mario. He's _that_ famous."

Hinoka smiled. "You know, it's a good thing we survived long enough to see him on the field of battle."

Xander was still having trouble. "B-b-bu- Hold on! Are you all telling me that there are these… oddly-dressed men who show up and abduct royalty? Is that why he's here now, to convince Corrin he's better off without us? And who's that ape with him?!"

"Oh, that's Donkey Kong." Elise chirped. Xander shot his sister a look, which she did not notice.

"Do not take me for a fool, he looks nothing like a donkey!" Leo then sighed, irritating Xander. "Well pardon me, Leo, for finding it hard to believe that there is a sentient gorilla and that I was supposed to know about him!" Link was the next character to catch Xander's eye. "Well… He looks slightly more normal. Weird sense of clothing, however."

Link stood right behind Mario and hit him with an arrow from the Hero's Bow. "Mamma Mia!"

Xander gasped. "He's mastered a way to use arrows even though he's right next to the target!"

"Don't remind me…" Takumi said bitterly. Leo rolled his eyes and enlightened his brother.

"Link and Toon Link's bows work differently than the ones we're used to."

"Who?" asked Xander. All his present siblings groaned. "What?! Is it that hard to fathom?!"

Elise took it upon herself to explain. "You see, that guy is Link, but there's another version of him, and he's a lot cuter, he's called Toon Link!"

"Tune Link? As in, music?" inquired Xander. Elise shook her head.

"No, like a… actually I don't know why he's called that. But he's kind of like Link, but from a different time."

Xander's eyes went wide. "Time travel is involved in this?!"

"Shouldn't have said that…" Leo told Elise under his breath.

And overnight, the war was called off. Everyone was simultaneously confused and impressed by Corrin's decision. As a result, it put many things into perspective for the two nations. King Garon objected at first, insisting Nohr keep up the assault, but he had mysteriously vanished before long. Sources say he was crushed to death under a metal contraption called 'Landmaster'. No records could confirm this, however. It seemed all was well for Hoshido and Nohr. But for Xander, the battle had only begun.

"All right milord," Laslow began, standing before a chalkboard, "we'll start at the beginning. Mario is a plumber, but he started out as a carpenter…"

 _ **The End**_

* * *

So this just came to me the other day. In Corrin's Smash Bros. trailer, Xander refers to the Smashers as "completely unknown opponents". He said that during a clip of Corrin fighting three of Nintendo's biggest names. Then I remembered Colonel Campbell telling Snake that not a single person doesn't know Mario. So I made the headcanon that Xander is the only Fire Emblem character who can't recognize the Smash Bros. cast.

Yukimura gets to talk because he has the same English voice as Colonel Campbell.

Another fun fact, I had the idea to write this, very shortly before I played Birthright Chapter 26. Then after I played that, I felt I needed some time before I could feel comfortable writing this.


End file.
